


smells like roses to me (two young lovers at sea)

by cathedralhearts



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Wishbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralhearts/pseuds/cathedralhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We wish babies when we fuck. Congratulations,” is what he does manage to say, pointing at the stoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smells like roses to me (two young lovers at sea)

**Author's Note:**

> I've slept about three hours because my next door neighbours are complete fuckheads, but I wanted to get this out there. oflights is completely responsible for this, because I told her I wanted to write kidfic in September and she said WISHBABIES. So, wishbabies and a gratuitous lack of plot happened. It took four months and I'm 10k under what I wanted this wordcount to be (singing the song of my people with that line lately, s2g) but I'm here and it's done. 
> 
> Thanks to breidaia for the beta. Title from James Arthur & Emeli Sande's _Roses_.

\--

The Penguins are out of the playoffs and Geno’s due to go to Worlds in a couple of days. Everything’s a blur of exhaustion, commiseration alcohol, and a deep ache in his chest, which just about sums up the extent of his life at the moment.

(The ache is partly because of Worlds, partly because he’s homesick for his mama and Russian all around him, and partly because Sidney’s _there_ , like he always is. So close to touch, so easy for Geno’s arm around his shoulders, but it’s not how Geno _really_ wants. It hasn’t been for a while now. But, it’s Sidney, and you take what you can get with Sidney. He learned that a long time ago.)

So, when he finds himself pressed against Sidney’s front door, he will admit that strays from his expectations for how the evening was going to go.

He had expected to get drunk off the nice shit, maybe have a bit of a dance, and let Nealsy take him home and roll him into bed.

Instead Sidney’s kissing him wet and sloppy, demanding Geno fuck him, breathless and writhing. “C’mon G, want you inside me, fuck me _good_ ,” Sidney groans, grinding down on Geno’s thigh, his fingers digging into Geno’s hips.

Geno can’t do much more than nod and let Sidney suck on his tongue, before they stumble upstairs and navigate through what is probably The Hottest Sex Geno’s had in ages. Months, if not years. Sidney is responsive and gorgeous, his body a gift from God, and he rides Geno’s cock like he was born to do it.

“How,” Geno huffs out as Sidney works down on his dick, thighs flexing and his stomach muscles tensing as he leans back a little, frowning as he tries to get Geno to bend inside his ass or something. Whatever he’s doing feels amazing, and even as sloppy as both of them are at the moment, Geno doesn’t care-- _it’s all good_.

“How what?” Sidney says, before he squeezes down around Geno and flips them, so Geno’s on top. “Fuck me,” he demands, glaring up at Geno, his hazel eyes ethereal in the moonlight.

Geno rolls his hips but gets his knees under him properly, Sidney’s legs tightening around him, and Geno starts to pound down, right where Sidney wants.

It doesn’t take much longer for both of them to come after all’s said and done; for Geno to pull out, exhausted and sated and sweaty. Sidney passes out straight away, sprawled on his back with an arm flung out over Geno’s chest, snoring like a freight train.

Geno lies there for what seems like forever, watching the spin of the ceiling fan and the gradual sleepiness that crests over him like a wave.

His chest has started aching again. The last thought he thinks before he slips into unconsciousness is something like, _I didn’t expect sleeping with Sidney to make me feel worse._

 

* * *

 

When he wakes up, Geno has a headache, it feels like something crawled into his mouth and died, and his groin aches in that satisfied, happy way it does when he gets some. However, Sidney’s snoring next to him, the sheets bunched low on his hips to show the swell of his ass, and Geno remembers exactly what they did. The ache comes back to match the banging in his head, and he groans as quietly as he can manage.

If he’s honest, he’s been holding a torch for Sidney since after they won the Cup, all through trying to make it work with Oksana, and he doesn’t know if he can handle Sidney waking up to tell him in that soft, earnest way about how it was just a one-time thing, or that they were drunk and he doesn’t like Geno _in that way_. He, nor his heart, could handle it.

So he decides that bailing is the best option.

A quick look at Sidney’s alarm clock shows that it’s 5:36 and sunrays are peeking under the curtains, only half-drawn from the night before. It’s about a ten minute walk to his place from Sidney’s, but he-- he needs to go. _Now_. He can ignore Sidney over Worlds and he’ll change his phone for the summer, and when he gets back they can just pretend it never happened. He’ll get over it, give himself time to heal, and they can go back to being the two-headed monster they’ve always been.

Foolproof plan.

The hangover protests mightily as he slides out of bed as quietly and softly as he can manage, pulling on his jeans and shirt, having to drop to his knees to get his socks from under the bed. His shoes are downstairs -- he remembers _that_ much -- so he creeps out of Sidney’s bedroom and shuts the door behind him, wincing as the latch clicks loudly in the stillness of the morning.

He contemplates making himself a cup of coffee for the walk, but he needs a shower and a few more hours of sleep even more, so he forgoes any of that and slips on his shoes instead.

When he opens the front door and tries to walk out of Sidney’s house, his eyes are glued to his phone, sorting through the texts and emails waiting for him. His foot kicks against something, and he looks down, confused.

And there, on Sidney’s porch, are two tiny golden baskets with propellers on them.

The yell he lets out, as undignified as it is, is loud enough to bring Sidney from upstairs. It doesn’t wake the bundles. They won’t awaken until Sidney or Geno touch them. It’s something to do with the magic, Geno doesn’t know. He didn’t pay attention in class, nor did he listen to any of his cousins or friends when they got their babies. He really wishes he had right about now.

“Were you trying to sneak out?” Sidney asks blearily from behind Geno, rubbing his eyes. He hadn’t even pulled on clothes, so Geno’s confronted by a very naked Sidney, with evidence of last night still splattered on his front, bruises and hickies littering his pale skin.

Geno’s mouth is so very dry. He wishes he’d had that coffee.

He wishes a lot of things right now. Apparently that’s the problem.

“We wish babies when we fuck. Congratulations,” is what he does manage to say, pointing at the stoop. Sidney stops rubbing his face, turning very pale, his eyes widening as he takes in where Geno’s finger is pointing.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

 

* * *

 

Sidney and Geno are careful not to wake the babies as they pick up the baskets and bring them inside, Geno kicking the door shut and shucking his shoes back off.

They place them on the kitchen table, and Sidney disappears for pants or something, while Geno uneasily digs around the sides of the baskets for the birth certificates. He’s got his fingers on the second envelope as Sidney returns, dressed in sweatpants and a plain grey t-shirt, looking a lot more alert than Geno feels.

Sidney picks up the first envelope and opens it, sighing shakily as his eyes whiz across the page.

Geno opens the second one, biting his lip as he tries to avoid the tiny hand that’s lying next to the envelope. When he unfolds the page and reads the document, he sees it’s in English, but with Russian translations alongside.

The name slots are blank, as is the standard, but they’re both listed as Parent 1 and 2, which is making Geno want to have a panic attack.

“Don’t you take suppressants?” Geno whispers, his nerveless fingers still holding on to the birth certificate. Sidney flushes a deep red.

“I stopped taking them a few months ago. I didn’t think it was an issue anymore-- _I had control over it_. And what about you?” Sidney hisses back.

Geno has never taken suppressants. He loves kids, but he knew he wasn’t ready for them, and that seemed to be enough. His levels weren’t high enough to warrant them. Sidney’s apparently been on them since he was seventeen, according to Army. Geno hadn’t ever taken that particular hockey myth seriously, but the fact that between them, they managed to wish for two babies while they fucked… well. Maybe he should’ve.

“Is boy. What you have?” Geno decides to say instead. Sidney looks down at the birth certificate.

“Girl. One of each. I guess we need to name them.”

“Anna,” Geno says immediately. Sidney raises an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Grandma Anna, grandma’s grandma Anna, aunt Anna. Tradition.”

Geno has to think of a way to explain this to his parents. His mother is going to want to come over. They have the entire fucking summer for this now. _It’s summer and they’re parents and they’re not even together. God, God, God, this is so bad._

Geno focuses on steadying his breathing and watches as Sidney nods.

“Alright. What about the boy?”

Geno figures that Sidney let him name the girl-- fuck, _their_ daughter-- so it’s only fair.

“You pick. What name you like?”

He knows Sidney’s got a list. He’s the kind of guy who would, and by the way Sidney goes pink-cheeked and bashful, he isn’t wrong.

“Alexander. That’s Sasha for Russians, right?”

Geno can’t do much more than nod, because Sidney is deferring to their Russian heritage so fucking much in this, and he’s not sure he can speak right now without his voice breaking.

Sidney’s put in charge of printing the names on the birth certificates, because Geno’s handwriting is shocking, in Russian or English. Sidney squabbles with him for a good five minutes over how to do their last names, insisting Geno’s name go first, but Geno isn’t in the mood for Sidney’s contrary bullshit right now.

“We need to touch them,” Sidney says, once they’ve finished with that. They’re standing by the baskets, barely daring to breathe. Geno thinks that is a spectacularly bad idea, and says as much.

“But we have nothing. No formula, diapers. No car seats. Maybe not touch, I’m go get things.”

“Geno, we need to touch them. It can’t be too long between them being found and us touching them, we need to do it--”

“Okay!” Geno cuts Sidney off before he can build steam. Gritting his teeth, he pulls the blankets back and looks in on Anna, his little Anya. She blinks as his fingertip drags along her tiny hand, big hazel eyes moving in his direction.

Babies can’t see much for the first few months, only about a foot in front of them, so Geno reaches in and pulls her out of the basket, bringing her in to hold against his chest. She’s so tiny, and his hands almost cup her entirely.

“Fuck,” Sidney chokes out. Geno hushes her as she fusses, squirming in her tiny white onesie, and Sidney ducks in to bring their son from his basket.

“Geno, what’re we going to do?” Sidney whispers as he cradles Sasha close, hands similarly huge around their-- _their_ son. Geno is at a loss and busses a kiss along Anya’s soft wisps of hair.

“We need to call someone. Get them bring us stuff. We figure out summer after that.”

Sidney nods, and looks down as Sasha lets out a cry, his tiny legs working to kick against Sidney’s stomach. “Hey, little guy, hey. I’m your daddy. Hey.” His voice is soft and awed, and Geno feels his heart kick in time with their son, wanting more than anything to reach across the distance and kiss Sidney.

He doesn’t; just shifts Anya to one arm and reaches for his phone. There’s several fathers on the team, all of whom would be up by now.

Tanger is his first call, because he’s the first one Geno thinks of.

“G?” Tanger says, sounding sleepy. He can hear Alexander in the background, Catherine singing to him in French. He really regrets what he’s about to do.

“Hi Tanger. Uh, have little bit problem. Can you help?”

Sidney’s moved to sit down at the table, Sasha in his arms, rubbing a hand on his tiny stomach. He doesn’t look up, but it’s obvious he’s listening.

“Yeah, sure G. What’s up?”

A door shuts in the background and the noise falls to silence. Geno breaths in and tries to figure out how to tell Tanger what happened. He goes instead with the truth.

“Sid and I… we ah, sleep together. This morning, we wake up, find babies on porch. Two. Can you bring some diapers, formula, emergency stuff? We order for cribs and other stuff but uh. Cannot leave Sid alone for get.”

The silence that greets him is awkward, and Geno rocks Anya, smiling distractedly down at her as she yawns. She’s so beautiful, with a head of dark hair and a tiny button nose.

“You slept with Sid… and got twins. Were you even thinking about kids?!”

“No. Just happen. We fertile, maybe. I don’t know, not doctor. Can you help? If not is okay, I’m call someone else.”

“No, I can-- I’ll get some of Alex’s old stuff, I think we’ve got a couple of cribs and a bassinet too. I’ll call past Flower’s as well. Just hang on, I’ll be there soon.”

Tanger hangs up and Geno does as well, sighing and slipping his phone back in his pocket.

“What’d he say?” Sidney asks, not looking up from Sasha. His shoulders are tense though, and Geno wonders if he should’ve let Sidney talk to Tanger instead.

“He get stuff for us, bring by. Bassinet, cribs, food, clothes. We can shop online for wait, get express delivery for today.”

Sidney nods, and finally looks up at Geno. He looks… he looks guarded, and Geno hates that. If there’s one person Sidney never needs to be like that around, it’s him. He moves to sit by Sidney, putting Anya in Sidney’s lap, so the babies are together. Sidney cradles them both, and Geno shifts closer, their thighs and shoulders pressing tight.

“You think about babies when we together?” Geno asks softly, his breath puffing against Sidney’s neck. Sidney shakes his head.

“Just how good it felt, to finally be with you. How good you were. How nice it was.”

Geno sighs and moves in closer, nosing against Sidney’s neck. He feels that low-grade ache unravel from inside his chest at Sidney’s words. The acknowledgement that Sidney’s wanted him, that Sidney desired him, is like nothing else.

Sidney exhales and sags against him, like he finally has permission to do what he’s been wanting since he woke up.

“I think the same. So happy we finally… do that. Never want to stop.” He wants to drop a kiss in the curve of Sidney’s shoulder, pulled bare by his tee, but can’t bring himself to. Not just yet. Sidney nods, but doesn’t turn around.

The two of them sit there and watch their children until Tanger arrives with Duper and Flower, clutching furniture and bags filled with clothes and diapers.

“Only you idiots could wish for kids without trying. Double whammied,” Duper says fondly, coming to stand next to them and peer at the twins.

“What’d you name ‘em?” Flower says, putting some bags down on the counter.

“Alex and Anna,” Sidney says.

“Last name?” Duper asks, somewhat more cautiously. Geno rolls his eyes.

“Crosby-Malkin. I’m always go last.”

Flower, Duper and Tanger all laugh, and Sidney shakes his head.

“You’re such a loser, G,” Duper mutters, moving off to help Tanger set the cribs up upstairs.

“Flower stay with you, I’m help?” Geno says to Sidney, who nods. “Which room you want them in?”

Sidney bites on his lip and thinks, sucking it into his mouth.

“Either one next to m-- the main. They’re both big, yellow paint. You want them in the same room or separate?” Sidney says. Geno shrugs. He’s got less of an idea than Sidney about how to parent a child, let alone multiples.

“I think you’re supposed to keep twins together,” Flower says. Geno shrugs again.

“We can move later, if not,” he says, and Sidney nods.

Geno heads upstairs and directs Tanger and Flower into the closest room. Sidney’s right-- it’s huge and airy, with soft yellow walls and big windows. He can picture them setting the twins up nicely in here, with a few rocking chairs, shelves filled with storybooks and stuffed toys, chaos scattered all over the floor.

“G?” Tanger says, snapping him from his reverie as he and Duper start pulling the portable crib pieces out of the boxes.

“Babies ‘R’ Us sells heaps of great stuff, you and Sid can go wild online later,” Tanger says with a smirk. Geno groans. Sidney’s shopping addiction is well known throughout the team, and Geno had only been stuck with him a handful of times but that was enough.

“So, you’re coparenting now, or what?” Duper asks, once they’ve finished the first crib and moved on to the other. Tanger’s setting up a change table, and says something sharp in French. Duper just waves his hand.

“Don’t know, is complicated. We not talk yet. Just… react, with babies.”

“Well, I can imagine it’s awkward.” Duper doesn’t look judgemental, so Geno nods.

“Is, a lot. Didn’t… don’t know what happens next. Babies come first, though. Before anything.”

Duper and Tanger both nod in agreement, and they fall silent while they work. Geno hears the babies start crying halfway through, but they fall silent shortly after. Sidney and Flower must be feeding them.

“Are you two gonna be okay? I can get you some nanny agency numbers, you’ll need them once the season starts up again,” Duper says as they head back downstairs, all their temporary gear done. Flower has Sasha over his shoulder, a spit up blanket protecting his shirt, and Sidney’s got Anya on his lap, rubbing her back and waiting for her to burp.

“We’ll talk in a couple of days, once we sort this out,” Sidney says, catching the tail end of the conversation. They nod, and Tanger kicks them out of the cooking area so he can make bacon and eggs for everyone. Duper starts slicing up fruit and Geno takes over burping duty from Flower, thanking him and holding Sasha up on his shoulder.

“C’mon, burp for Papa,” Geno murmurs in Russian. Flower snorts.

“You know, Sid, you’re gonna have to teach the kids French so you’ll be able to talk shit about him to them,” Flower says. Geno laughs and Sidney rolls his eyes.

“My French definitely isn’t good enough for that. I’ll be busy learning Russian, I think,” he says, smiling as Anya burps up and coats his fingers with formula. “Good girl, you did so good,” he coos at her, wiping down her face and his hands.

“Radio upstairs for ah, hearing,” Geno says, fumbling for the English. Sidney frowns, but then nods in realisation.

“Oh, you mean monitor. Yeah, alright. I’ll go put her down,” he says.

Sasha burps minutes later, and Geno wipes his face down and follows Sidney up. He’s standing there, watching Anya yawn and smack her mouth, eyelids heavy.

“Sasha done too,” Geno says as Sidney looks over his shoulder. He watches as Geno puts him down and rubs his belly, saying good night and straightening up.

“We have kids, Geno,” Sidney whispers as they watch their babies fall asleep. Geno takes a beat to hope he’s not doing the wrong thing and wraps an arm around Sidney’s shoulder, pulling him in close. Sidney comes bonelessly, turning to Geno so he can press his face against Geno’s chest, hugging him close. Geno does the same, lips to the corner of Sidney’s head, and rubs a hand up and down his back.

“We gonna be great parents,” Geno says.

“How do you know that?” Sidney demands, muffled in Geno’s jumper.

“Because we best at everything. Best hockey, best looking… best sex.”

Sidney groans and pinches Geno’s side, but Geno can see the smile on his face, pulling at his cheeks.

“Seriously, Sid. We gonna be great. Our parents happy we have babies for them. Maybe not meant for happen, maybe little bit accident, but they best accident, yes?”

Sidney pulls back to look up at him, his face hopeful.

“Not forever an accident, right?” he says. Geno shakes his head and leans in to kiss him, sighing happily as Sidney moans against his mouth and opens up beautifully.

“Nope. Just forever ours,” Geno says once Sidney pulls away. He goes bright pink and turns to look at their kids again, before tugging Geno out of the room, the spare monitor in his hands. They’re still holding each other once they get downstairs. Tanger gags.

“Gross, Mom and Dad are _touching_ ,” he sing-songs as Duper and Flower laugh. Sidney goes bright pink and kicks at him, shoving past to get to the kettle to make them all coffee or tea. Geno just settles back down at the island, winking at Duper when he looks up with an eyebrow raised.

“Good to see you kids aren’t doing anything dumb,” Duper says dryly. Geno watches as Sidney sneaks a look at Geno over his shoulder, quiet and happily pleased. Geno feels exactly the damn same.

 

* * *

 

When Geno rolls out of bed at three to feed Sasha, Sidney having just collapsed back in bed from feeding Anya, he realises he’s supposed to be on a plane to Minsk in a day.

“Shit,” he says, Sasha greedily slurping at his bottle, hazel eyes blinking blearily up at him.

“You bad boy, making Papa stay up all night to feed you. I wish I could eat as much as you.” Geno says, settling in the rocking chair.

He’s been a father for twenty-four hours now, and it feels like all he’s done is react.

React to Sidney, react to the babies, react to the four-hour feeds and nappy changes and spit up and the cries. Thankfully neither of them seem to be colicy, because he doesn’t know if he could handle having to spend hours listening to one, or both, of them scream themselves to sleep with sore bellies.

When he makes his way back to Sidney’s room, he feels like a zombie, and falls face first into the bed. Sidney groans and turns over, curling up around Geno, pressing his face against Geno’s back.

“I’m so tired,” he says, voice full of pain.

“We need a night nanny,” Geno says. He doesn’t realise he’s still speaking Russian until Sidney snorts.

“English, G.”

Geno’s asleep between one breath and the next.

*

Sidney’s got the babies downstairs in their bassinets when Geno wakes up next, basically sleeping his way through his shower, into shorts and shrugging into whatever the first t-shirt he finds is, before stumbling downstairs and making a beeline for the tea kettle.

“Morning,” Sidney says from the stove, not looking away from where he’s making omelets. The news is on softly in the background and the babies are asleep, and Geno is trying to figure out what he’s more thankful for-- the food or the quiet, when his phone rings.

“Da,” he says blearily, slurping at the tea and pulling a face. Definitely hasn’t steeped long enough. Fucking teabags.

“Zhenya, it’s me! We are waiting for you, where are you?” Sanja crows down the line. Geno groans. Fuck, Worlds.

“Shit, I-- Gennady,” he says. Sanja laughs.

“Gennady what, asshole? Did you forget you had a fucking competition to come to? Where are you? Don’t tell me you’re--”

“ _Sanja_. I’m a-- I’m a _father_.”

Sanja falls silent, and all Geno can hear is his breathing, and the sounds of background noise, bustling wherever Sanja is.

“What the fuck.”

“Sid, and me, we. It was an accident, but we have twins now. It only happened yesterday. I’m so fucking tired, Sanja, I don’t know what to do. I can’t come to Minsk, I can’t leave Sid with them. What the hell am I going to do?” It all spills out of Geno in a babble, and Sanja is the last person he wants to be baring himself to like this, but he hasn’t spoken to Seryozha yet. If there’s anyone that he deserves a free pass with, it’s Sanja.

“Jesus. Sidney Crosby and _you_ have children. _Multiple children_. Are you planning to wish an entire line out of the goddamned sky?” Sanja asks. He doesn’t sound pissed, he sounds amused, which isn’t exactly a good thing, either.

“No, you asshole.”

Sanja laughs. “Because that’s what the 2032 draft needs, the combined result of you and Crosby involved.”

“Shut up, Sanja. Anyway, I don’t think I’m going. I can’t leave Sid with this. I need to call my parents as well. God, I’m probably not coming to Russia, how can we travel with newborns?”

“Well, that sounds like a fun emotional breakdown you’re about to have, but I’m getting on a plane from Moscow and I have to go. Call Seryozha, I’m sure he can talk you down off your ledge. If that fails, I’ll land in five hours, so ring me then. I suggest calling Gennady and then your mother, probably not in that order.”

Geno looks at his phone in disbelief as Sanja hangs up on him, and then at Sidney, who’s dishing the eggs onto toast.

“Nathalie’s coming over so we can go to the gym at the club. We’ve got three hours to pick up gear while we’re out,” he says, putting the plate down and sitting next to Geno, apparently unaware of the mini-breakdown Geno just had in front of him.

“Okay,” Geno says. He picks up his fork and then stops. “I’m not go to Worlds, Sid. Stay and take care of babies.”

Sidney frowns, but nods. “If that’s what you want.”

“Of course is what I’m want. Why you say this?”

Sidney picks up the salt, his ears red. “I just… I know how excited you were for Worlds, after, uh, Sochi and everything.”

He was, and it’s kind of devastating he won’t get to try and bring some sort of gold to his country, but… he has other priorities now. He has children, and he has Sidney.

“Is not most important anymore. Have babies to think of. Have… have you to think of.”

Sidney freezes, and looks up from his plate. “I’m…” he trails off. Geno blinks.

“You what?”

“I just. I didn’t think, I mean. I know we’re… I know that we’re, y’know. Doing this. But you’re… I’m…” Sidney seems at a loss, and Geno is more than a little confused.

“Sid, you big part of my life, now. Part of most important part. Have babies together. Play hockey together, be my captain, in… in my bed, too. Why you not important for summer?”

The more he talks about it, and thinks about it, the less panicked he feels, and the less difficult everything seems. His summer plans may have gone completely off the rails, and his mother is probably going to smack him upside the head more than warrants, and she’ll cry over her grandchildren and probably over Sidney, and it’ll be awkward and uncomfortable but Sidney is a good man and Geno knows it could’ve gone a lot differently.

“Geno, I… okay.” Sidney smiles, and it’s warm and huge and happy, and Geno smiles back. Because it is okay, and they’re okay.

 

* * *

 

They are _not_ okay.

Mama is standing in his foyer, and hits him twice upside the head. “What the hell is wrong with you!” she yells. Geno winces, and ducks her blows. Papa is smirking, and Denis isn’t there, because as much as he loves seeing his younger brother being read the riot act, he has his own family and a job to consider.

“What, Mama, c’mon now--” Geno starts, but Mama raises her handbag again -- her _fucking expensive_ handbag that Geno bought for her last birthday -- so Geno falls silent and steps backwards.

“You wish a baby out of the sky, and you don’t tell me you’re going to do it? How dare you!”

“It was an accident!” Geno repeats, for the fifth time. He’s had this conversation three times over; once with his parents on the phone, once with them in the car on the way to the house, and once with Sidney’s parents, who are also on their way, Taylor in tow.

“Accident my foot! You’ve been mooning over that boy for years, pah!” Mama says, shrugging off her jacket and handing it to Papa, who dutifully hangs it up and helps Mama out of her shoes.

“ _Twins_. Only you two could overachieve like this. Well, where are they? Where is he?”

Geno gulps. They are so not okay.

*

Sidney, of course, charms the hell out of Mama when he brings Anya downstairs, Sasha already in his bassinet. It’s time for their feed, and Geno knows Sidney timed this so Mama and Papa could do it.

“Privet Vladimir, Natalia,” Sidney says, ever polite as always. Anya is in his arms, wrapped in a blanket, and blinking at the lights and all the new people.

Mama almost swoons.

“Oh god, Papa, look at her-- she looks just like them. Sidney’s eyes, but she’s got Zhenya’s face, and she’s so long, just like he was,” Mama says, tugging on Papa’s sleeve. Papa sighs and Geno gives Sidney a thumbs up from behind them.

“You take her?” Sidney asks slowly. Mama’s English is basically non-existent, but she knows basic stuff, and Sidney brandishing their baby at her is universal. She takes her granddaughter and reels Sidney in for a kiss on each cheek, pinching them. “You are going to make a good son-in-law, once my good-for-nothing youngest makes an honest man out of you,” she says to his face. Geno chokes and Papa laughs.

“Mama!” he says hotly, and Mama sniffs and bustles off into the kitchen, Anya in her arms. They listen as she discovers Sasha, and Papa hurries off to save his grandson from a similar fate.

“Sid, they so bad,” Geno groans. Sidney snorts and comes to stand near him, close enough that Geno can reel him in and wrap an arm around his shoulder. “So bad.”

“They’re not that bad. My mom and dad are gonna be the same,” Sidney says. Geno huffs and steels himself, grabbing Sidney’s hand and tugging him into the kitchen. Mama’s already found their bottles in the fridge and has the stove going, while her and Papa bounce the twins as they start to fuss.

“Annushka, no tears, Grandma has you,” Mama sing-songs at her. Papa just rocks Sasha, who is generally a lot quieter and more well-behaved than his sister.

The bottles are ready and they move into the lounge room, settling in chairs with blankets. Papa gets Sasha feeding first, while Mama settles Anya enough to get the nipple between her lips as she cries.

“How long are they staying for?” Sidney says softly. Geno shrugs.

“I’m not go to Russia this summer, so. Who knows. Maybe not long, couple of weeks.”

“Why aren’t you going to Russia?” Sidney says. Geno blinks.

“Um, because we have babies now? Cannot be on plane for 15 hours with babies. So I’m stay here. We drive to see your family, but I think we stuck in Pittsburgh this year.”

Sidney’s jaw drops slowly, as if it’s only just occurring to him that his own summer plans are going to be derailed by this event.

“Shit. I’m supposed to be going to Halifax and Vale,” he says. Geno snorts.

“You can go, if wa--” Geno doesn’t even get the chance to finish, with Sidney shaking his head sharply.

“No way. No Russia for you, I’m not deserting you either. We’ll just… we’ll train in Pittsburgh. Andy can come here for a few weeks.”

“Ugh,” Geno grumps. He had wanted to work with Max on his power skating stuff this summer, too. He’ll have to wait until Max returns at the end of the summer. No matter.

*

Mama insists Geno take a billion photos of the babies, and them and the babies, sending a bunch back to Denis and the rest of the family. Sidney puts Anya to sleep and Geno rocks Sasha for a while, trying his best to ignore the looks his mother keeps giving him.

“Accident my foot,” she mutters. Papa rustles the newspaper and hums an agreement.

“You’ve been aching for children since you were old enough to start practising. I’m surprised this didn’t happen before now,” she continues. Geno sighs loudly, because apparently they are doing this.

“Mama. It wasn’t-- I wasn’t thinking about babies, okay. It just happened.”

“Wishbabies aren’t accidental, Zhenechka, they come for a purpose. Especially if both of you were on the birth certificates.”

Geno winces, and looks back down at Sasha, who stirs a little. He’s out hard, his mouth open and his tiny chest rising and falling underneath his onesie, dark curls covering his head. He has the same button nose as his sister, and the same long, angular face, although he’s a little less in the leg, a little heavier, too.

“I’m a father now, it doesn’t matter how. Me and Sidney are in this until the end.”

“Of course you are,” Mama says, as if the thought of any alternative hadn’t come to her.

 

* * *

 

Sidney insists that they go to Babies ‘R’ Us now that Geno’s parents are there, before his own arrive, to get proper furniture and baby books and other things that quite frankly scare the hell out of Geno.

He had to be talked away from his online shopping cart and getting the same crib that Beyonce and Jay-Z got for their daughter; apparently they aren’t going to be as openly ostentatious as that. Geno calls bullshit.

“Sid, you want $2500 pusher.”

Sidney had flushed, exclaimed about it being more expensive because it was a double pusher and came _extremely well reviewed_ from pretty much every mommy blogger on the internet, before he dragged Geno out the front door and into the June sunlight.

“I called ahead, they know we’re coming. They shut down the store for an hour for us,” Sidney says, flicking through his phone.

“What.” Geno is more than a little surprised. Sidney never uses his name to get him ahead in any way whatsoever. Sidney looks up and shrugs.

“Keeping it low key. I spoke to the manager. We have to sign shit, but whatever.”

 

Sidney has a list at least six finger scrolls long of the shit they need, curated from three days worth of little sleep and frantic blog stalking, taking charge as soon as they step foot inside the mega store.

“The furniture has to be white,” he begins with as the store manager appears, almost falling over himself to get to them. Geno rolls his eyes, opens his own list that he and Sidney divvied up, grabs a trolley and heads towards an aisle that looks like it’ll be fruitful.

Geno gets the high chairs they want, some crazy rolling contraptions, and he’s in the middle of hauling the Bumbleride twin stroller box into the trolley when Sidney finds him.

“Oh good, you found it,” Sidney says, inspecting the box.

“Yes. So fucking heavy,” Geno grunts. There’s more tins of formula and he kind of lost his head in the clothes section, going overboard on cute dresses for Anya and sailor suits for Sasha.

“Geno, they’re gonna grow out of most of this stuff before they even get the chance to wear it,” Sidney sighs, although the smile on his face belies any scolding.

“I know, is why I get in three sizes,” Geno grins. They grab about ten boxes of Pampers to put in Sidney’s trolley, and bicker for a while over diaper bags -- Geno wants the Winnie the Pooh ones, but Sidney wants plain black ones. Geno ends up winning by cheating at rock, paper, scissors and crows his victory as the store manager comes to take their diaper trolley off them and gives them another.

Geno’s exhausted by the time they finish, over their allotted time by an extra hour, but there’s six trollies full of shit waiting for them, and two staffers to help them get most of it into the car. Geno had rung his father to come bring his SUV, just so they could get it all back home without having to wait.

“Jesus, did you buy the entire store?” Papa says from the driver’s seat, as Geno finishes shoving in the last of the Pampers boxes and squashes some of the clothes bags in the passenger seat.

“Pretty much!” Geno exclaims, shutting the door. Papa drives off and Geno folds himself into the passenger seat of Sid’s car, sighing loudly.

“So tired, Sid. Need nap. You shop too much.”

“ _I_ shop too much?” Sidney says, pulling out of the car park and hitting the main road.

“Yes. Need McDonalds. Recover time.”

Sidney laughs, but obliges, pulling into the nearest drive thru and ordering for them. Geno gets a Big Mac and a chocolate shake; Sidney sticks to a McChicken and a Coke. Geno’s known Sidney long enough to know that he’ll end up sharing half his drink later. Sidney’s sweet tooth is legendary, and hard to sate.

They eat their food on the drive back, Mama and Papa satisfied with leftovers from the night before, and wonder how long it’ll take them to put together all the cribs and dressers.

“Forever,” Geno says. He’s really fucking looking forward to it, though. From the look of delight on Sidney’s face, he is as well.

 

* * *

 

Sidney’s parents arrive a few days later, and Geno’s in the middle of finishing putting the last of the new clothes for the twins in their dressers, surveying the nursery with pride. They’d returned the guys’ gear yesterday, and had somehow ended up agreeing to host what Pens were still left in the city for a barbecue.

“They just want see babies, _so nosy_ ,” Geno grumbles against Sidney’s shoulder the morning Sidney’s parents are due to fly in. Sidney laughs and wriggles back in Geno’s arms, rolling his hips against Geno’s dick.

They got new baby monitors, ones with cameras installed, and Mama and Papa had taken the night feeds, so they actually got to sleep the entire night through, for the first time since they became parents. It’s amazing how great Geno feels, how great his cock feels against Sidney’s ass.

“How long we got?” Geno asks, his face moving to press against the top of Sidney’s head. Sidney turns in his arms and presses in close, sucking a kiss low on Geno’s neck.

“Long enough,” he mumbles, tilting Geno’s head down to kiss him. Geno’s hand slips down to cup Sidney’s ass, relishing the weight of the muscle in his fingers, spanning as much of the width as they can. Sidney’s legs tangle with his and Geno pushes him onto his back, sprawling over him, his hand trapped now, using it to hoist Sidney’s leg up over his hip.

“Need you,” Geno says, and Sidney nods, his fingers tangled in Geno’s hair.

“Need you more,” he breathes against Geno’s mouth, sucking at his bottom lip before kissing him deep and wet. Geno groans and grinds down, smirking as Sidney moans and works at getting his briefs down.

They’re naked and Sidney’s writhing underneath him soon enough, Geno coating his fingers in lube and wondering if they can last long enough to get his dick up Sidney’s ass.

“You’d better be thinking about how to fuck me, you asshole,” Sidney snaps, breaking Geno from his thoughts. It’s enough to make him laugh as he nods and bends his head to kiss Sidney, pushing a finger up inside his ass and following soon after with two more.

They don’t bother with a condom, Sidney knocking it from his hands as he finds one, and his breathing stutters. “You sure?” he huffs out. Sidney nods, eyes bright.

“I’ve been sure for months.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Geno groans, kissing him hard, relishing the feel and the sound of them together.

It’s over criminally fast, Geno blowing his load a few minutes after easing into Sidney’s heat, Sidney begging him to go harder and faster, until Sidney’s headboard is banging against the wall and Geno’s ashamed because his parents are going to hear them, but fuck it-- he’s got his dick in Sidney and they’re not here forever, they’re old; maybe they won’t hear.

Sidney comes not long after Geno pulls out and shimmies down the bed to take Sidney in his mouth, fingers working their way back in, eased by the jizz and lube mixed together.

Sidney has a leg around Geno’s shoulder and comes down his throat, fingers buried in Geno’s hair as he gasps and thrashes around, so fucking beautiful with it. Geno drops a kiss to his thigh and moves back up the bed, flopping down next to Sidney and wiping off his fingers.

“Jesus,” Sidney huffs out. Geno smirks.

“My name’s Geno,” he says. Sidney laughs and groans, rolling into him, pressing his face against Geno’s chest. Geno kisses his head, unable to stop smiling as Sidney tilts his head up to kiss him, soft and happy.

“Morning, Papa,” he says against Geno’s mouth. Geno’s smile is so impossibly wide.

“Morning, Daddy.”

*

Mama gives him the stink eye as he shuffles downstairs after his shower, yawning and saying good morning to them.

“You say good morning for long enough to your Sidney, eh? _We could hear you all the way downstairs_ ,” she says, smiling sweetly as Sidney comes in not long after, making Geno choke on his tea.

“Mama, please,” he begs. Mama just tsks and returns to her cooking, talking to her grandbabies in their weird rockers on the table, next to Papa. Sidney pulls Sasha out and cuddles him close, sitting down and looking at Geno.

“Get Anya,” he says and Geno nods, finishing his tea and washing the mug out, picking her up and sitting next to Sidney.

“Morning babies,” Geno says, kissing her cheek and leaning in to kiss Sasha.

“We missed you,” Sidney adds, and Geno nods.

“We did, very much.”

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

Geno’s lying flat on his front, asleep and dead to the world, when he’s woken by someone -- a very tiny someone -- flopping onto his back.

“Papa, wake up!” Anya whines. He groans into his pillow and snuffles, but he can feel little feet running up the bed as another body throws itself on his back, making him laugh.

“Papa, Papa! Happy birthday!” Sasha says. Geno can hear a door open and Sidney grumbling.

“I said you guys had to wait until I got here before you woke Papa up,” Sidney scolds gently, and Geno turns his head to see Sidney putting a tray down.

“Happy birthday,” Sidney tacks on, sitting down on the bed and pulling up three brightly wrapped presents. Anya and Sasha climb off Geno’s back and come to stand in front of Sidney, dressed in their footie pajamas and their hair wild. They lean in to kiss Sidney good morning, and take a present each.

Geno kisses them as well, and lets them slide into his lap as he opens the presents. Sidney moves in close and sips his tea as Geno unwraps a framed painting Sasha did for him, and a plaster mould of their hands, complete with glitter and their names shakily inscribed. Geno’s heart swells and he hugs them close, thanking them profusely, tickling and kissing them until they squeal and break free, ducking away to huddle by Sidney.

“What’s this?” he asks, picking up a smaller box. Sidney goes pink and tells the twins they should go get changed, because Gloria will be over soon to take them to daycare. They nod and race off to their bedrooms, and Sidney shuffles a little closer.

“Open it and find out,” he says, looking up through his lashes. Geno groans and does as he’s told, the breath catching in his throat as he opens the box to find a platinum gold band sitting inside.

“Is--” he starts. Sidney nods.

“I, ah. I was going to do the whole thing, but I figured you might… anyway. It’s been a while, and we’ve… this is probably the best I’ve ever felt in my whole life, G. With you and the kids, I can’t imagine ever being apart. I don’t want us to ever be apart. I love you.”

Geno’s throat feels like it’s closing up, and he looks back down at the ring, rubbing a fingertip along it. “Yes, me too. Okay, Sid,” he says thickly. Sidney puts down his cup and takes the ring out of the box, sliding it onto Geno’s finger. Geno reels him in and kisses him, as deep and dirty as he can manage with the kids down the corridor.

“Once they’re gone, we’ll finish this,” Sidney whispers as Anya starts yelling for Sidney. Geno watches him go, the gait of his walk borderline incendiary.

Geno’s never been happier, either.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a mommy blogger!Sid sequel to this, dependent on a whole bunch of things. 
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://cathedralhearts.tumblr.com/http://cathedralhearts.tumblr.com/), I always like new friends and people to chat fic with :)


End file.
